


Sonnet

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Curry Night, Cute, Deeper Feelings, Dinner with friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Song Reference, TV Show, The Verve Sonnet insprired me a bit as well, Therapy, inspired by a song, kiss, lethal white, mentioning of panic attacks, post Lethal White tv show, worried cormoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: - Yes, there's love if you want itDon't sound like no sonnet, my lord -After the Chiswell case and Cormorans accidental kiss in the forest, Robin still can't think of anything else. Yet their relationship is stronger than ever despite their unspoken feelings. But a few confessions at curry night with their friends change everything.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the TV adaption of Lethal White on BBC One and hearing The Verve's song Sonnet at the end of the show, I somehow felt inspired to write about their dinner met up that's mentioned at the end.   
> I haven't read Lethal White at this point (currently at it) so please remember that I stick only to the show's content in this little ficlet. 
> 
> If you're interested in the song, pls listen to it, since it's very beautiful and catchy as well.
> 
> I truly hope you guys enjoy this and are pleased with the end ;) 
> 
> Stay safe everyone, Y.

“Dinner at Nick and  Ilsa’s ?”,  she asked him smiling and he  nodded . 

“Sure.  I’ll bring  beer .”

With a last smile Robin headed to leave and Cormoran face the front door of his client’s house. Robin once more turned around to look after him though before her phone interrupted her thoughts about her partner. 

“Cormoran Strike’s office, how can we help you?”

Within a few minutes she had fixed details with a new client and an appointment for the upcoming days, while walking down the road to the tube. Once more her thoughts returned to her partner. All was fine between them. Well more than fine actually. They had become even closer after the Chiswell case and their bond reached deeper than anyone would see. She was happy with how things were. Matthew was leaving her alone for now and she was filing a divorce with Ilsa’s help. She still slept in the spare room of their house in Octavia Street and was thankful that she could stay and that Cormoran had suggested it in the first place that day. Yes, that day... Jimmy Knight’s threatening phone call, her panic attack while driving and Cormoran trying to calm her after they had parked at side of the road. Their hug and then the unexpected move of him, slowly letting his head tilt to the side, brushing her lips just for a second. Accidentally as it seemed. He had said nothing about it. Never mentioned it. Yet his hugs and touches got more. She didn't mind at all. She felt safe beside him and knew, that it was his way of showing that he was there for her if she needed him. Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about it. About what it would be like to really kiss him? She had soon realised that her feelings reached deeper that they should, for someone who was a friend and her business partner. She wanted more yet something kept her back. She wasn’t even sure what it was. That he never said anything? That he went off with Charlotte now and then when she showed up in their lives again? Leaving her without another word. It saddened her to see that he somehow still seemed to be drawn to her. Even after all these years. Shoving these thoughts away, she made her way to the tube and back to the office. She still had some work to do before their dinner together and it got late when she left the office and hurried back to Nick and Ilsa’s place to change. She heard the two of them in the kitchen, quickly greeted them and then made her way to the spare room at the end of the corridor. It was a small room but Robin was thankful that she could stay and had quickly became friends with the doctor and the lawyer. It was nearly time for Cormoran to arrive when she quickly headed to the bathroom where she showered and changed. She wore a dark green pullover and black pants when she returned to the kitchen.

“You look lovely”, Ilsa said and she  blushed a bit.

“Can I help with anything?”

“I’m just about to set the table, Nick is getting the curry and Cormoran should be here any minute as well. You can grab the wine and glasses if you want.”

Robin obeyed and a few minutes later the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!”, she said excited and Ilsa smiled knowingly while Robin hurried to the front door. 

In front of it stood – like she had expected – Cormoran. He smiled broadly when he saw her let her eyes wander over her body for a moment. She stepped aside and let him in. After she had taken his coat and had hung it up, he hugged her for a moment and she quickly kissed him on the cheek. That was new, he thought and looked surprised at her. Robin blushed in a dark crimson and hurried off to the kitchen. Strike smiled and followed her where Ilsa hugged him as well. 

“Got us some beer”, he said and put the bottles on the countertop. 

Cormoran wore his dark brown jumper over a light blue shirt, hair ruffled and still slightly wet. His eyes lingered once more on Robin and Ilsa saw it. She winked at her friend and he only rolled his eyes at her what made her laugh. 

“So how was the appointment with our potential client?”, Robin asked and stepped to him.

“We got the job. It’s going to be very well paid and should be quite interesting.” She looked interested at him, waiting for more details but he just smiled. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow.”

They heard the front door open and close before Nick stepped into the kitchen a moment later. He was carrying two heavy looking bags with food and within seconds the whole room was filled with the smell of curry and rice.

Dinner was calm and cosy and they talked a lot. Strike sat beside Robin and now and then looked at her. She looked beautiful, but he was still insecure about making a move or not. Especially after he had been such an idiot and risked everything after kissing her that day by the road. He had not mentioned it and just pretended it didn’t happen. But their relationship had gotten way better after their last case again. After they had sorted everything out between them and their partners. Yet he wasn’t sure that everything was sorted. Sometimes they continued to tiptoe around each other and it made him insane. Evenings like today where easy though. Nice dinner with their friends, talking about work. After dinner they headed to the living room where they had some more wine and beer and chatted and laughed. She felt comfortable beside him and after a while leaned against his shoulder. Ilsa and Nick excused themselves for a moment into the kitchen to grab some more beer and dessert. 

“ How's therapy?”, he asked into the silence between them. 

“It’s ok. I’m making progress I think.”

“And the panic attacks?”

“I’m learning to control them. Making my exercises, talking about my problems. My therapist says I’m making good progress. She’s very good.”

“I’m glad she can help”, he confessed.

“I also started another  self-defence course”, Robin said.

“That’s good. I’m way calmer when you’re on the road and can defend yourself if necessary”, he confessed. 

“You worry about me?”, she asked with a slight smile on her lips. 

“Constantly”, he said dead serious and looked at her.

Her eyes darted to his lips. He looked at her but made no move. Instead he let his fingers slide over her cheek. 

“There’s no need to worry. I’m a big girl”, she said  half-jokingly .

“There were too many times you were in danger and I thought I had lost you. Please promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will”, she mumbled. 

He leaned closer and Robin waited for his lips to meet hers when Ilsa and Nick returned. Quickly he leaned back and looked to his friends. Robin sighed and they had another glass of wine and talked before she excused herself and headed to the bathroom. They had nearly kissed again! Robin was sure that he had wanted to do it and she was nervous. She had felt that something had changed between them. She had long enough struggled to realise her own feelings towards him. Now she just had to act on them. After a few minutes she made her way back to the living room where she found Cormoran having another beer. He smiled sleepily at her while she sat beside him once more.

They talked until it was late and Cormoran was about to leave. Ilsa and Nick gave them some privacy while Robin guided him to the door. He didn’t want to go. Cormoran slipped into his coat and once more turned to Robin when she – without thinking – stood on tiptoes and quickly pressed her lips against his. Startled he looked at her and she blushed heavily.

“I’m sorry, I....”, she mumbled some apology but he didn’t listen and pulled her closer and softly kissed her back.

Robin was shocked but let it happen. This was what she wanted since that day in the woods. Feel his lips again. Feel his strong body under her fingers. His kiss was soft and careful. After what seemed like ages, he let go of her. She was surprised by both of them but happy. He softly grabbed her chin between his fingers and urged her to open her eyes.

“Look at me”, he mumbled and Robin obeyed, blue eyes meeting green ones. “You okay?”

“Yes”, she said and smiled. 

“I... Is this okay?”, he asked insecure and unsure and Robin nodded.

“More than okay”, she said truthfully. 

Strike smiled down at her and was happy that they had gone the final step. He once more pulled her into a soft kiss. Robin’s hands rested on his chest and pulled him down while he deepened the kiss and smiled a little. She finally was his.

From the far end of the corridor Nick and Ilsa  witnessed everything and both where more than happy that these two idiots had finally managed to get together after all. 


End file.
